Electronic packages, such as electronic packages including through-mold vias, can include vias within an overmold of the electronic package. For instance the through-mold vias can electrically couple a first die to a second die to provide electrical communication between the first and second dies. Constructing the through-mold vias can include laser drilling the overmold to expose an area of conductive material on a substrate of the electronic package. The laser drilling operation can produce an opening through the overmold. Through-mold vias can be constructed within the opening by a plating process applied to the electronic package. In an example, one or more layers of conductive material can be electroplated on the exposed conductive area, filling at least a portion of the opening in the overmold. In an example, solder paste or conductive ink can be deposited within the opening to create an electrically conductive through-mold via. It is desirable to improve through-mold interconnections, through-mold functionality, and methods for the same.